


Somebody to Love

by DelusionalW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalW/pseuds/DelusionalW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel quería tener una vida normal, sin embargo, su posición cómo protector de California no lo permitía.<br/>Cuando unos hermosos ojos verdes se cruzaron en su camino, se aferró a ellos para escapar de esa vida.<br/>Lo que no imaginó, es que ellos escondían una realidad que lo arrastrarían a desear jamás haberlos amado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiveQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para HiveQueen en el intercambio de Valentino Slash! <3  
> Tengo que admitir que me gustó tanto tu idea que no pude evitar convertirla en una historia de varios capítulos (Lo siento, es que es genial n.n) Así que ésta es la primera parte :D  
> De verdad espero que te guste, tanto cómo yo ame escribirlo :3  
> Si alguien quiere leerlo en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/63063682-somebody-to-love

La música sonaba lenta y seductora, el ritmo blues estremeciendo aquél pequeño local. El aire, enredándose con el humo del cigarro, denso y pegajoso. Y bajo todo eso, el lenguaje de los cuerpos sometidos por el deseo.  
  
Una mujer de mejillas hundidas y labios vulgares manchados de rojo le sonrió desde lejos, con un brillo en sus ojos hundidos, que suponía despertar lujuria. Esa mujer no era más que la imagen de la ruina y el infortunio. Sólo con estar cerca de ese lugar se sentía vulgar, y ahora, caminando entre ellos, bordeando las mesas y los ebrios nocturnos, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto aborrecía a la mediocre mortalidad.  
  
"No me sorprende" pensó al distinguir a un hombre de cabello castaño claro que tonteaba con una crédula muchacha sentada en sus piernas, en el fondo del local. El hombre susurraba al oído de la chica, con una sonrisa lasciva en sus gruesos labios. La chica reía nerviosa y trataba de alejar (aunque con muy poco esfuerzo) una persistente mano que no dejaba de posarse en uno de sus muslos. Él besó su cuello y finalmente recorrió el camino desde la rodilla hasta el interior del muslo. El recién llegado simplemente se quedó observándolos fijamente, recargado en una silla vacía y con expresión de fastidio. Repentinamente, el hombre se irguió con brusquedad, cómo si escuchara su nombre flotando en el aire, y sus ojos verdes buscaron recelosos entre la gente. Cuando al fin ubico la procedencia de esa sensación, la extraña figura le dio la espalda y no se detuvo hasta sentarse en una de las pocas mesas vacías, alejada de la barra. Tras un momento de discusión interna, bajó a la muchacha de sus piernas a regañadientes. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de joderlo?. Prometió con un susurro y un beso en el cuello que no tardaría en volver. Claro, eso fue antes de checar su reloj. Definitivamente podía olvidarse de esa inocente presa. Cogió su cerveza a medio terminar junto con una nueva y caminó hacia lo inevitable. Lo que sea que fuera tenía que ser lo suficiente grave o importante cómo para que lo buscaran en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía, cariño?- Preguntó en voz baja al llegar a la mesa y dejar la cerveza en el centro. El otro le lanzó una mirada irritada e ignoró la pregunta. Tomó asiento mientras reía levemente, para al fin dar frente a esa molesta visita.  
\- Rowena ha ubicado a Sam.- Eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa.  
\- Vaya, más despacio Crowley. - se burló- Jaja ¿Despues de cuanto? ¿Uno, dos años?  
\- Por ahora se encuentra en California y al parecer con las defensas bajas.  
\- Mal por él- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso?  
\- Si queremos apoderarnos de la Piedra, necesitamos a tu hermano, Dean. Déjense de juegos estúpidos y que atienda a su naturaleza.  
\- Yo no mando en la vida de Sam, y lo sabes perfectamente. - Dean dio un trago a su cerveza.- Hace mucho tiempo mandó a la mierda ésta vida de ser uno de los malos. Y ya sabes, es bastante testarudo.  
\- Parece ser de familia, ¿no lo crees?  
\- Oh no, Sammy es un encanto comparado conmigo. - afirmó antes de soltar un ruidoso eructo. Crowley volvió a mirarlo con desagrado.  
\- Eres un sueño hecho realidad.  
\- Es lo que dicen muchos- acordó con una sonrisa socarrona, y se bebió de un trago el ultimo chorro de cerveza.  
\- Irás por él antes de que vuelva a desaparecer del mapa.- En es instante una mujer en alto estado de ebriedad cayó al suelo justo al lado de su mesa, cubierta en lo que parecía vómito; las personas que suponía la acompañaban, en vez de ofrecerle su ayuda, se partieron de risa aún sentados en la barra y soltaron algunos eructos. Crowley frunció en ceño- No entiendo por qué no sales de este basurero. Tienes el suficiente dinero cómo para regalarlo en un lugar de mala muerte cómo esté.  
\- Ya te he dicho que no me importa el dinero o lo que pueda comprar con él. Y aunque lo hiciera, mete el trasero en tus propios asuntos y lárgate. - Crowley bufó y se puso de pie.  
\- Envié la ubicación de tu hermano, debes ir de inmediato.  
\- Elegiste una mala noche para joder, tengo algo importante que hacer. - el otro río.  
\- ¿Y eso que puede ser? ¿Follarte a medio bar? Porque parece que es tu deporte personal.  
\- Por ahora, sólo quiero que te largues, lo que haga después, no te incumbe.  
\- Lo hace si se convierte en un problema para lo que acabo de...  
\- Crowley, vete a la mierda. Iré mañana.- Dean chascó los dedos con una sonrisa y un grito se escuchó desde la barra. La jarra de cerveza había comenzado a humear y el grupo de personas se alejaban de ella mientras la espuma se desbordaba y caía al suelo. El castaño rió, abrió la nueva cerveza y dio un trago, clavando una mirada burlona en su acompañante.- Cuidado, vas a pisar el vómito.  
  
Crowley le lanzó una última mirada, mezcla de fastidio y asco, antes de tomar su abrigo, dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

 

                                                                                                                                             *

 

Tenía que admitir que Incluso extrañaba el chasquido de la cerradura, por más raro que suene.  
  
Para Castiel, el poder llegar a ese departamento, su refugio y una de las pequeñas islas de felicidad que aún poseía, con toda la tranquilidad y encontrarlo tal y cómo lo había dejado, era sencillamente, un respiro para su alma. Abrió la puerta de un empujón, dejando caer a un lado de la puerta las bolsas de supermercado. El pasillo de la entrada se encontraba casi completamente a oscuras.

\- Encender luz.- su voz sonó espectral ante el silencio de la noche y la indiferencia de los vecinos. Los focos del techo se prendieron uno a uno, cómo dándole la bienvenida después de tanto tiempo.  
  
"No puedo creer que hayan pasado un mes" pensó con cierta tristeza; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo.  
Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, tomando en brazos de nuevo las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y sumamente ordenado. De seguro se había ordenado a la limpieza dar fin a su descanso. Ese simple pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa. Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y regreso a la enorme sala de estar.  
Por un momento, con lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos, se planteó preparar la cena, pero la pereza pudo más que él. Se desprendió de su chaqueta y corbata, colocándolas ordenadamente en el brazo del sofá.  
  
Aún era bastante temprano. Por primera vez en semanas, el trabajo (que en realidad era innecesario, pero él quería fingir que tenía una vida normal, no la de un mutante con poderes) resultó cómo es debido, liberándolo del papeleo nocturno y sin poder contenerse, había llegado una hora antes de la cita. Suspiró. Tal vez podría tomar una ducha; pasar encerrado todo el día en una oficina no era lo más salubre de mundo.  
Pasó primero por la habitación para desvestirse completamente, doblando las prendas conforme se deshacía de ellas y dejándolas en una esquina de la cama.  
Hizo una pausa para recorrer la habitación con la mirada. En realidad no sabía cómo terminó visitando ese departamento, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado: cama king-size vestida con cobertores blancos rellenos de plumas, un armario mucho más grande lo normal, muebles elegantes y al fondo, una pared de cristal que mostraba una hermosa vista de la ciudad nocturna. Sonrió pensando en lo que diría su hermano si algún día se enterara de la existencia de ese elegante departamento. Sacó su bata del armario y caminó a pasos lentos al cuarto de baño.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la llave del agua caliente, tratando de medir con la fría. Lentamente el vapor inundó la habitación. Pero Castiel termina acercándose al lavabo, tal vez sólo para observar su reflejo, tal vez para recargar sus brazos en él. Y su mirada se pierde en el espejo. Un hombre extraño le devuelve la mirada. Los gruesos labios secos, las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos más marcadas de lo habitual. Incluso sus ojos azul claro ("cómo el cielo, Cas... o el mar", solía decir su familia), parecían más caídos. Sin embargo, en su interior, las emociones parecían revolotear intranquilas, causándole esa sensación de nervios que sólo aparece cuando alguien que amas está cerca.  
  
Entra en la ducha, y se estremece cuando el agua caliente, a pesar del agua fría, choca contra su espalda. Una orden se formó rápidamente en su mente y de inmediato el agua se enfrió hasta ser de una tibieza agradable. Se duchó con pereza, enjabonando su piel lentamente y frotando su cabello con parsimonia.  
Casi dormitando, salió para envolverse en su suave bata blanca.  
  
La hora se acercaba. Una emoción se extendió por su pecho. Había sido una semana pesada, y poder acostarse tranquilamente después de una ducha era una delicia. Sumido entre las almohadas, su mente comenzó a divagar, viajando hasta cierto concierto en que por primera vez se cruzó con los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo. Una vibración lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se inclinó para coger su celular y echar un vistazo a la pantalla, que en la llamada entrante ponía el nombre: "Gabriel". Suspiró antes de contestar y poner el altavoz.

\- ¿Qué hay, Cassie?- Saludó alegremente su hermano del otro lado de la línea.  
\- Hola, Gabriel.- respondió con su seriedad habitual.  
\- ¿Ya saliste del trabajo?  
\- Si.  
\- Ósea... ¿Qué ya vienes a casa?  
\- No, pasaré la noche fuera.  
\- Oh, volvemos a la rutina sexual, ¿no, Cas?- obvió su hermano con tono burlón.  
\- Se podría decir que si.- Ésta no vez no podía dejar de sentirse feliz, incluso aunque su hermano hiciera mofa de ello.  
\- ¿Eso significa que mañana estarás fuera también?  
\- Si.  
\- ¡Genial!- exclamó feliz su hermano. Claramente se escuchó un golpe y un siseo al fondo.- Digo... Me alegro por ti, Cassie... Tú... ¿Podrías llamarme cuando vengas a casa?  
\- Si eso quieres, claro. - Vale, Cassie, nos vemos mañana. Me saludas al señor follador.- Castiel río.  
\- No lo creo.  
\- ¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí?- Casi podía vislumbrar el puchero que su hermano debía estar haciendo en ese momento.  
\- Sólo un poco. - Gabriel soltó una risotada.  
\- ¿Qué sería de tu vida sin mi, Cassie? Aburrida cómo la mierda. - se escuchó un nuevo golpe.- Bueno, bueno... Te dejo en tu noche de amor, nos vemos.  
\- Hasta mañana, Gabe...- correspondió divertido- Ah, y dale un saludo a Sam de mi parte.- La línea se quedó en silencio.  
\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Tan obvio fui?  
\- No eres exactamente la imagen de la sutileza, Gabe.  
\- Qué más da, si soy un amor- Castiel no pudo evitar reír.- _Au Revoir_ , Cassie.  
\- Buenas noches, Gabe.- la línea se cortó con un pequeño chasquido y todo quedó en silencio.  
  
Dejó su celular en el buró de noche y volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas. Lentamente, el sopor causado por la ducha y el cansancio acumulado lo vencieron, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

 

*

 

Algo rozó suavemente su cuello, poniendo todo su cuerpo en alerta. Más dormido que despierto, hizo ademán de incorporarse.

\- Tranquilo... - Su estomago dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de su oído. - Hola, Cas... - Castiel soltó un suave quejido en respuesta. Una mano recorrió su torso, acariciando su pecho y abdomen, bajando hasta su muslo, parcialmente visible, bajo la bata. Curiosa, se filtra bajo la tela, haciendo suaves ondas, rozando apenas la piel con la punta de los dedos, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna.- Mmm... Hueles delicioso - sintió cómo rozaba su cuello con la nariz, y soltó un pequeño suspiro.- Dios, te eche tanto de menos...- Dean apretó su muslo posesivamente, pegando su entrepierna al trasero del pelinegro. Sin poder contenerse, Castiel movió las caderas ante la naciente erección del recién llegado.  
\- Dean...- gimió sin poder contener la voz.  
\- Shhh, Cas, yo me encargo de ti.- Dean recorrió la longitud de su pene con un dedo, disfrutando de la dureza que comenzaba a despertar para él. Castiel se estremeció, gimiendo en voz baja.- ¿Te gusta? Parece que tu también me echaste de menos. - Se detuvo en la punta, jugando con la sensible piel. - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Cas?- susurró en su oído.  
\- F-óllame, Dean, por favor… Lo haré cariño, pero primero jugaremos un poco, ¿Qué te parece?- cerró el puño alrededor de la polla de Castiel, apretándola ligeramente.  
\- Ahh…  
\- Vamos a pasarla bien, Cas. - su mano comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo lentamente, recorriendola y deteniéndose para acariciar la cabeza con el pulgar, esparciendo la humedad que empezaba a surgir.  
\- Ahh, Dean, más... más rápido.- suplicó con voz ahogada, oscilando sus caderas contra el bulto en el pantalón de Dean. Castiel giró ligeramente para mirar su rostro y rodear su cuello. Dean lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, ligeramente ruborizado por la situación. Obedeció con una sonrisa, besando el cuello de Castiel y dando pequeñas mordidas, saboreando el sabor de la piel y la velocidad de su mano aumentando poco a poco, hasta llegar a un ritmo casi frenético.  
\- D-dean... Ahh.. Dean, m-me voy a correr... Oh Dios...- jadeó Castiel con voz ronca, cuando ya sentía el orgasmo estallar por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la mano de Dean bajó la velocidad hasta parar por completo, sin dejar de aferrar firmemente la polla de Castiel. Una fuerte sensación de molestia lo invadió, frunció el ceño y apretó el cuello de Dean para mostrar su enojo. Él, en vez de quejarse, río sin poder evitarlo.  
\- Dean, ¿qué...? Oh no, cariño, aún no es momento. - y depositó un beso en su mejilla con suavidad.  
Lo soltó despacio, alejándose con cuidado y ganando un gruñido de protesta por parte de Castiel.  
  
Dean bajó de la cama y la rodeo hasta detenerse a los pies. Castiel clavó sus ojos azules en él, expectante.  
De espaldas sobre la cama, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas encendidas, la bata apenas cubriendo su cuerpo y su pene, aún erecto, demandando por más. Dean sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, que parecía gritar por ser liberada. La forma en que Castiel lograba que se derritiera de placer lo fascinaba. Cayó de rodillas sobre el colchón, abriendo lentamente la hebilla de su cinturón.  
  
\- ¿Aún quieres que te folle? - preguntó acariciando la pierna de Castiel con la mano libre.  
\- S-si, Dean... Por favor... fóllame.- El pelinegro se abrió la bata por completo. Sabía que a Dean le encantaba mandar en el sexo y eso a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Y supo que había dado en el clavo al notar cómo las pupilas de Dean se dilataron por deseo.  
\- Quítate la bata - Ordenó Dean, irguiéndose.- Desabrochó el pantalón y abrió la bragueta. Castiel obedeció sin quitarle los ojos de encima, deslizando la bata por su cuerpo y lanzándola al suelo. Sin decir nada, se arrastró hasta colocarse de rodillas delante de Dean, bajando el pantalón hasta la mitad de sus muslos.  
\- Quiero hacerlo, Dean... Déjame hacerlo. - pidió antes de lamer la erección por sobre la ropa interior con lentitud, alzando la mirada para disfrutar la expresión de placer de Dean, quien posó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. Sonriendo, tomó ese movimiento cómo un si.  
  
Tiró de los calzoncillos hacia abajo liberando al fin la húmeda erección, la envolvió con el puño y comenzó a moverla suavemente a lo largo del tronco, mientras daba pequeños besos en la punta antes de pasar la lengua por la sensible ranura. Dean suelta un gruñido y aferra su cabello con más fuerza. Desliza la lengua por toda la longitud del tronco, deteniéndose un momento a da un dar un lametón a sus testículos.  
  
\- Aaah... Cas... - Bajo la atenta mirada de Dean, rodea la punta con sus labios, comiéndola poco a poco hasta llegar casi a la base, succionando y jugando con su lengua. Dean se pierde un momento en la sensación, cerrando los ojos unos segundos y guiando la cabeza de Castiel para ir más profundo. Cuando al fin los abre, Castiel tiene sus enormes ojos azules clavados en su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, tragándosela entera. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que su mano libre está jugando con su trasero, moviendo los dedos de adentro hacia afuera al mismo ritmo con el que succiona su polla. - Vaya, ¿Tan necesitado estás?- lo jaló del cabello con algo de brusquedad para separarlo un poco. La boca de Castiel hace un obsceno "Pop" que le suena a gloria. Se miran a los ojos por unos largos segundos hasta que Dean decide soltarlo.- Date la vuelta.  
  
Castiel obedece sin decir nada, colocándose a cuatro patas y abriendo las piernas, totalmente expuesto. Dean disfruta de la vista un momento antes de cogerle las nalgas y separarlas. Delinea su entrada con un dedo, probando sobre la piel, provocando un jadeo por parte de Castiel. Sonríe lascivo y se inclina para pasar la lengua sobre su entrada, penetrándolo con ella suavemente. Ahí es cuando Castiel pierde la fuerza en los brazos y se deja caer contra el colchón, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte conforme la lengua de Dean penetra más profundo, retorciéndose y sacándola innumerables veces.  
  
\- Oh Dios... Dean... Si, ahí... Aah. - Dean lo penetra una vez más antes erguirse de nuevo y meter un dedo. Recarga el pecho contra su espalda y abraza su cuello con el antebrazo, levantándolo hasta quedar ambas de rodillas. Despacio, introduce otro dedo y hace un movimiento de tijera al mismo tiempo que toma su polla y lo masturba lentamente. Casi se ahoga con la sensación. - Dean, por favor...- el aludido ríe contra su nuca y sus dedos dan un giro. Gime con fuerza, incapaz de contener su voz. Dean acaba de dar con su próstata y ahora todo lo que hace es frotar sus dedos contra ella. Castiel vuelve a gemir y Dean lo calla con un beso, mordiendo su labio inferior.- ¿Estas listo para mi, Cas? - murmura contra su cuello, antes de morderlo y embestir de nuevo su próstata.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Por favor, Dean! - gimotea casi en un grito. Casi puede notar la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Dean. Sin darle tregua, saca los dedos de un movimiento y se aleja para buscar algo en el buró junto a la cama. Castiel no puede moverse y lo único que puede hacer es tratar de calmar su respiración.  
  
Cuando Dean llega de nuevo a su lado, casi está a punto de suplicar por él. Lo gira, cogiéndolo por los hombros y colocando una mano en su abdomen, lo empuja contra la cama. Cómo por instinto, Castiel separa las piernas para recibirlo. Dean sonrió inclinándose sobre él.  
  
\- Buen chico... - Murmuró contra su oído y dio una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja. Castiel siente la fricción de su pene contra el de Dean y casi se siente morir.  
Le araña la espalda con insistencia, tratando de que acelere el proceso. El otro ríe libremente. - Tranquilo cariño... - vuelve a besar con tranquilidad su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho, donde muerde suavemente un pezón y lo lame. Primero uno, luego el otro. Al dejar ambos erectos, se acomoda mejor entre las piernas de Castiel. Baja lentamente por su abdomen, besándolo con cariño hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que lame con lentitud. Castiel tiembla, literalmente.  
  
Le coge las piernas y las acomoda a los lados de su cintura, para poder posicionarse mejor. Toma el pequeño tubo de lubricante que había dejado a un lado, vierte un poco en su polla y en la entrada de Castiel, quien sisea por el frío. Sitúa su polla ante la entrada y mira a su pareja. Tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior, respirando con dificultad, muerto de deseo. Acaricia su rostro con su mano libre, y empuja. Castiel gime cuando entra la punta y lo envuelve con fuerza en su interior.  
  
-Mírame, Cas- ordena con voz ronca. Y va el otro y obedece, clavando sus hermoso ojos azules en los suyos, derrotados. Y eso es suficiente para que Dean abandone por un momento toda delicadeza. Lo toma firmemente de las caderas, y entra por completo de una estocada. La espalda de Castiel se arquea de forma deliciosa y suelta un gemido. Dean se queda estático un momento, disfrutando de la presión que hace Castiel alrededor de su miembro. Lentamente, inicia las estocadas, gruñendo de placer ante la calidez del interior de Castiel. Joder, Cas...- jadea con voz ahogada- No sabes cuanto...- Se mueve un poco más rápido y Castiel suelta su nombre entre jadeos- te... - Dean embiste con más fuerza- extrañaba...- otra embestida y Castiel se aferra con fuerza a sus hombros, casi lloriqueando de placer.  
-Más r-rápido Dean, por favor...  
  
Dean no necesita que se lo diga dos veces. Acerca su torso al de Castiel y esté le rodea la cintura con sus piernas, abrazando también de la espalda. Lo besa con desesperación y su lengua recorre la del otro, saboreando la frescura que sólo Castiel posee. Embiste con fuerza una vez más, cómo si quisiera clavarse más profundo en su interior y el ritmo de sus caderas aumenta. Dean no sabe en qué momento comenzó a jadear el nombre de Castiel con vehemencia. Da una embestida tras otra, llegando al punto de un ritmo casi furioso que le estaba embotando los sentidos. Y Castiel no hace más que descontrolarlo. No ha dejado de mirarlo en todo momento y eso sólo lo excita aún más. Se endereza un poco, levanta las caderas de Castiel, se acomoda sus piernas sobre los hombros y vuelve a las estocadas. Sabe que esa posición es mucho más profunda.  
  
\- AAAH! DEAN, AHÍ... AH!- Y claro, también es un acceso perfecto para follarle la próstata cómo es debido. Golpea su interior, una y otra vez, jadeando con fuerza y sintiendo el orgasmo nacer en su abdomen. Castiel aferra su polla con una mano y comienza a masturbarse con movimientos rápidos, gimiendo su nombre o simplemente mordiéndose el labio.- M-me voy a correr, Dean.. Oh Dios, m-me corro... AH!- araña su espalda, su cuerpo convulsionando ligeramente sin poder contenerlo más y su nombre sale de los labios de Castiel cómo grito de placer en el momento en que se corre sobre su abdomen, el semen manchándolo tanto a él cómo a Dean. - Dean, Dean, Dean...- jadea el pelinegro dejándose llevar por el efecto orgásmico, sus ojos mirándolo con el brillo más erótico que Dean ha visto en mucho tiempo. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y pierde el control de sus caderas. No sabe que hace, pero está seguro que el orgasmo le destrozara la columna.  
Todo se vuelve líquido y las oleadas de calor se extienden por su abdomen. Las embestidas se vuelven brutales hasta que siente cómo algo se rompe en su interior y el placer (que va, eso debe ser el cielo) le nubla la vista y su cabeza da vueltas. Castiel siente cómo el semen caliente de Dean se extiende rápidamente en su interior y no puede evitar gemir de nuevo.  
\- ¡CAS!- Y eso es lo último que Dean grita antes de desplomarse sobre el pecho de su amante.  
  
Castiel ríe feliz y acaricia la espalda de Dean mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

\- Te amo...- susurra Dean besando su cuello e incorporándose un poco para observar su rostro. Castiel sonríe ante esos ojos verdes que son su perdición y junta sus labios con los del otro en un tierno beso.  
\- Yo también te amo - Murmura aún con ojos cerrados. El peso de Dean desaparece y se estremece al sentirlo salir lentamente de su interior. Abre los ojos y ve a Dean desaparecer en el interior del baño, en busca de un montón de toallas de papel. Tras limpiar el desastre, lanzan la basura al suelo y se meten debajo de las cobijas.  
  
Y así, el sueño los fue venciendo; Dean envolviéndolo protectoramente entre sus brazos y Castiel disfrutando del calor que le compartía, ambos aferrándose a ese hermoso sueño.

 

* 

 

La luz llena la habitación sin tregua alguna y es casi imposible volver a dormir. Castiel gira hasta quedar sobre su espalda y abre los ojos perezosamente. Al parecer se encontraba solo en la cama. Extrañado, estira su brazo derecho en busca de un calor perdido. Nada. Se incorpora sobre los codos y echa un vistazo a su alrededor, acostumbrándose aún a la brillante mañana. Un solo de guitarra suena desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sonríe divertido y se deja caer de nuevo entre las sábanas, recordando con feliz la noche anterior. Más a regañadientes que otra cosa, se desliza hasta el borde del colchón y lentamente se sienta, buscando con la mirada sus calzoncillos entre la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Lo encuentra no muy lejos de la cama, junto a su camisa. Ya vestido, (si se le puede llamar así a usar únicamente su ropa interior y la camisa) decide salir a investigar.  
En cuanto abre la puerta, "Bad to the Bone" de George Thorogood comienza a sonar en todo esplendor.

  
_"On the day I was born_  
_The nurses all gathered 'round_  
_And they gazed in wide wonder_  
_At the joy they had found..."_

  
Sonrió al escuchar los gritos de Dean que parecían venir de la cocina. Divertido, cruzó la sala para sorprenderlo. 

Sin embargo, se quedó pasmado en la puerta y casi tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver lo que ocurría en el interior.   
  
Dean se encontraba de espaldas a él, al parecer cocinando algo en el fuego. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la batería y cantaba a todo pulmón. Lo más curioso era que se encontraba sólo en calzoncillos.

__  
"I broke a thousand hearts  
_Before I met you_  
_I'll break a thousand more, baby_  
_Before I am through_  
_I wanna be yours pretty baby..."_

  
Inmerso en la música, dejó de lado lo que estaba cocinando y comenzó a jugar con el elástico de los calzoncillos, bajandolos tentativamente, dejando asomar aún más los huesos de su cadera, mientras meneaba el trasero de un lado a otro. En algún momento cogió un cucharón que fungió cómo micrófono. Al menos hasta que empezó el primer solo de guitarra. El cucharón salió volando y ahora la escoba entraba triunfante al show. Dean la aferró fuertemente con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha deslizaba los dedos a lo largo de todo el palo, sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y dando pequeños saltos de un pie a otro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

 

_"I make a rich woman beg_  
_I'll make a good woman steal..."_

  
Dándose cuenta que había lanzado el cucharón, no le importo convertir a la escoba en micrófono, bailando también con ella cómo si de una persona se tratara (aunque en realidad parecía estar haciéndole un bizarro striptease).

  
  
_"I wanna be yours pretty baby..."_

  
Con todo el sentimiento del mundo, movió las caderas contra la escoba, cómo si le cantara únicamente a ella.  
  
Castiel observaba todo encantado desde su lugar. A pesar de estar únicamente tonteando, no podía evitar notar las ondulaciones que hacia su cuerpo y lo (extrañamente) sexy que se veía haciéndolo. A veces le sorprendía la forma en que podía pasar de ser aquel hombre que lo hacía gemir sin control en la cama, a ser el adolescente algo idiota que bailaba en la cocina y en ese momento daba todo se si en el mejor solo falso de guitarra que se ha tocado jamás.

  
  
_"I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone..."_

  
Dean ahora ponía todo su entusiasmo y sus mejores movimiento en dar un buen final a la canción, sacudiendo la escoba de un lado a otro y moviendo sus dedos con rapidez.  
  
  
_"Bad to the bone!"_

 

Cantó la última frase con emoción y se dejó caer de rodillas para el final perfecto. Sacudió todo su cuerpo al ritmo de los acordes hasta que el último sonó indicando el final de su pequeño concierto.

\- Yeah! I wanna be yours pretty baby! - chilló poniéndose de pie y lanzando a un lado la escoba, cómo todo un badass.  
\- Jimmy Page debe morirse de envidia en este momento, ese es el mejor solo de guitarra que he visto.- Comentó Castiel, divertido. Dean dio un brinco de sorpresa justo en el momento que el primer riff de Whole Lotta Love sonaba a todo volumen.  
\- Hey! !Que has invadido mi privacidad!.- Gritó indignado el castaño.  
\- Seguro, bailar en la cocina, usando nada más que los calzoncillos, es privacidad.  
\- ¡Pues claro! - respondió con una enorme sonrisa- Al menos si hubieras dicho algo podría haber bailado para ti- dijo guiñando un ojo y moviendo la cadera seductoramente, jugando con el elástico de nuevo.  
\- Mmm...- Castiel se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura, pegando ese hermoso cuerpo al suyo, hasta casi rozar sus labios. Poco importaba que Dean le sacara algunos centímetros de altura.- En ese caso... - Acarició su mejilla con un dedo- Me encantaría verte bailando Tainted Love, sólo para mí, ¿Qué te parece?- Dean bufó.  
\- Eso es demasiado, Cas... Aparte, te pega más a ti.- aseguró besando su nariz. Se separó de él con delicadeza y se acercó de nuevo a la estufa- Mierda, esto es inservible.- Castiel río.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que era?  
\- Omelette con queso.- respondió Dean apagando el fuego y luchando por apartar el humo que apenas había notado. No importa, no tengo hambre ¿En serio? Que bueno que ese era el tuyo - Castiel lo miro confundido- El mío está ahí- anunció con tono burlón y señaló un plato que se encontraba en la mesa, junto a las bolsas que había dejado la noche anterior.  
\- Qué se le puede hacer- dijo Castiel restándole importancia. Sin embargo, se acercó rápidamente hasta la mesa y se apropio del plato.  
\- ¡Hey!- saltó Dean tratando de recuperarlo. Ahora es mío, Winchester. - gritó saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala. Dean lo siguió de cerca.  
\- Devuélvelo o lo lamentarás.- Amenazó acorralándolo contra la pared. Castiel le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Sin decir nada, cortó una pedazo del omelette y se lo llevó a la boca.  
\- Quién lo diría... No cocinas tan mal.- Dean soltó un gruñido. La sonrisa de Castiel se esfumó cuando sintió cómo el plato comenzaba a arder.- ¡Ah!- exclamó adolorido y dejó caer el plato, que se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo.- Eso es trampa, nunca usamos los poderes.- le reprocho el pelinegro sobando su mano lastimada.  
\- Robaste mi comida, Cas, tenía que hacerlo. La próxima te bañaras con agua helada- lo amenazó Castiel. - ¿O prefieres que tu coche termine sepultado bajo un enorme pedazo de hielo?- Los ojos de Dean se expandieron, totalmente ofendidos.  
\- No te atreverías.  
\- Pruébame. - Dean sonrió con lascivia y se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.  
\- Oh, eso lo hice anoche. - las mejillas de Castiel se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo.- ¿O quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- lo tentó recorriendo su pecho con un dedo.- Tenemos todo el día... Castiel río y le rodeo la cintura para atraerlo. Cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron, bajó una mano hasta posarla dentro de sus calzoncillos, apretando suavemente una nalga del castaño, quien gimió bajito ante el contacto.  
\- Pero ahora es tu turno, cariño.- Castiel lo arrastró hasta el sillón y ambos cayeron pesadamente sobre él.

 

*

  
  
\- ¿Entonces tu hermano no volverá hasta mañana?- preguntó Sam, tomando asiento frente a Gabriel, con una taza de café en una mano y un plato de cereal en la otra.  
\- Así es, al parecer regresó a la misma rutina de siempre.- Gabriel daba pequeños sorbos a su leche de chocolate.- Me da curiosidad saber cómo será el tipo ese…  
\- ¿Nunca lo has visto?  
\- Ni siquiera se su nombre.- El rubio se encogió de hombros.- Es muy reservado con ello… Supongo que no quiere que la vida de protector de California se cruce en lo más mínimo con su relación.- Sam suspiró.  
\- Lo entiendo perfectamente.  
\- No seas dramático.- lo regaño Gabriel con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal si no quiere que lo conozcamos por qué se parece a Danny DeVito?- aventuró divertido.- ¿O por que tienen una enorme joroba?... ¿O por que es un asesino en serie?  
\- Si fuera un asesino en serie no me molestaría conocerlo.  
\- Tengo miedo que algún día pidas que me disfrace de Hannibal Lecter y te llame Clarice mientras follamos, sólo para cumplir tu fetiche.- Sam le lanzó una servilleta a la cabeza.  
\- No es un fetiche. Y de cualquier forma, prefiero ser Will Graham.  
\- No, Sammy...- Protestó Gabriel y poniéndose de pie, se acercó a su novio para rodearle la cintura, valiéndose de que era la única oportunidad para tenerlo más o menos a su altura. - Tú eres mucho más guapo que Edward Norton.- Sam rió y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, buscando recargarse en el hombro del más bajo.  
_ Lo sé.- respondió dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa. Gabriel no pudo evitar caer en la trampa y lo besó. A pesar de que era una posición extraña (y que en realidad sus alturas no ayudarán), Sam correspondió el beso con entusiasmo. Lentamente se fue transformando en algo diferente; sobre todo cuando Gabriel coló su lengua entre los labios de Sam, que lo permitió gustoso. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitados.  
\- ¿Tenemos tiempo para otro polvo mañanero, Sammy?- preguntó Gabriel con ternura, pasando una mano por su cabello. Por más que se muriera por decir que si, Sam sabía que el pedido de los nuevas muestras de tejido celular llegaban ese día, y debía estar todo preparado para recibirlos e iniciar los experimentos con ellos lo más pronto posible, antes de que fueran inservibles.  
\- Ya sabes la respuesta, Gabe.- Sam se incorporó a regañadientes y comió una cucharada de su cereal.  
\- ¿De qué sirve que Cassie está fuera de casa si no podemos tener sexo?- se quejó Gabriel volviendo a su lugar con la cabeza gacha.  
\- Si terminamos temprano, tal vez podamos aprovechar un poco más nuestra soledad- propuso Sam. El rostro de Gabriel se iluminó.  
\- ¡Entonces manos a la obra!- gritó con entusiasmo y salió disparado hacia su habitación. Sam sonrió.  
  
Gabriel era una de las personas más dulces que conocía y poder estar a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Llevaban ya casi dos años de relación y no podía estar más feliz. Tanto que algunas veces se olvidaba de que tal vez aún lo estuvieran buscando.  
Extrañaba a su hermano, eso no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía aceptar en lo que se había convertido. Había visto a tanta gente inocente morir en sus manos por el abuso que le daba a sus poderes cómo para permanecer a su lado y seguir sus pasos, tal y cómo Dean quería. Eso no era para él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la única vida feliz que podía tener era con Gabriel. Aún así... La necesidad de ayudar a su hermano era muy grande. Trató de pararlo por todos los medios, incluso lo amenazó con dejar de pelear y permitir que lo matarán en algún asalto. Pero Dean ya no era el mismo. Su mente estaba nublada por los deseos de violencia. Por eso había huido y buscado ayuda. Así es cómo encontraría a Castiel y Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel Novak era uno de los científicos más brillantes de su época (aunque en realidad nadie lo supiera), gracias a sus poderes natos. El único científico que se dedicaba al estudio de las mutaciones genéticas, especializado en los poderes sobrenaturales, y que trataba de encontrar una manera de revertirlos. Y eso era justo lo que Sam buscaba. Más tarde se enteraría que Gabe lo hacía por petición de su hermano, Castiel, que por alguna razón, odiaba los poderes que había heredado de su padre, el anterior protector de la ciudad de California.  
Con casi tres años de larga investigación, aún no parecían acercarse a la "cura". Gabriel, que a diferencia de su hermano amaba sus habilidades, pero huía de sus responsabilidades cómo principal heredero del título de protector, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma en encontrar la manera de ayudar a su hermano.  
  
Tal vez, viéndolo de esa manera, Gabriel y él estaban en la misma situación.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia larga que no se quedó estancada en los cuadernos de la escuela x3  
> Me encantaría si dejan un comentario :3 acepto tanto abrazos cómo tomatazos (?) haha  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
